


mtothedestiel ficlet folder

by mtothedestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Inexperienced Castiel, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Short One Shot, Sub Dean, Valentine's Day, implied - Freeform, inexperienced dean, neither of them have been loved enough ok?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:18:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtothedestiel/pseuds/mtothedestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few short romantic/emotional destiel oneshots.  Wrote these on Valentine's day, but they aren't about the holiday itself.  I'll include rating, content warnings for each "chapter".  If I write more I'll add them as I go!   Let me know what you think!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rough around the edges

**Author's Note:**

> Destiel first kiss. I imagine Dean and Cas have just confessed their feelings after surviving some kind of disaster and were just so relieved to be alive they couldn't hold it in. Rating: PG

It was rough and unpolished, the touches of two men who had never been held tenderly enough or for long enough.  Dean could split a hair with a sharp enough blade but when it came to caressing a man’s face his hands felt thick and clumsy.  Castiel likewise knew the spaces between Dean’s very cells yet to find the proper fit of their mouths against each other’s was a Herculean challenge.  Dean’s first grip on the back of Castiel’s neck is a little too tight and Castiel’s first kiss is a little off-center but then Cas loosens up his shoulders and Dean shifts his mouth a few degrees to the right and its perfect.

It was a collaborative effort and Dean knew it was the best thing that ever happened to him. 

 

 


	2. Consent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas kiss, maybe for the first time, but either way it's important. In retrospect there's some dom/sub undertones here, so if that's not your thing then head's up. Rating: T

 

Meg had been right.  Dean felt _clean._ The burn and scrub of Castiel’s stubble against his neck made him shake; the warm lathe of his lips and tongue stole the years of gravel from Dean’s throat, leaving behind soft and plaintive cries to spill unbidden from the hunter’s clenched jaw.

 _Cas_.  The voice that called Castiel’s attention back to Dean’s mouth belonged to a man ten years too young but Castiel still knew it.  _Dean._

Castiel raked his gaze over Dean’s visage, eyes black and mouth red.  He fitted one wide palm to the curve of Dean’s jaw, thumb grazing the plush swell of his bottom lip before sliding down to fold around the column of his throat, firm against the throb of Dean’s pulse with presence, not pressure.

Dean half thought that Castiel might just swallow him whole, like a divine king and his all too willing sacrifice and he couldn’t even deny how good it would be.  Let his essence be consumed and used to fuel the blue flame behind those human irises; add his steel and stubbornness to the sweep of the shadowy wings rustling just out of the strata of visibility.

 _I’m yours_ , was how it coalesced on his tongue.  Dean’s hands shook against Castiel’s back with the implication of his words, the _consent_ of it that came a hair too close to _permission_ and _vessel_ for someone who had been burned one time too many.  Castiel knew.  His kissed Dean with an open mouth, a covenant sealed and a blessing given.  


	3. my valley my home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rated M. Based off a tumblr post. Dean's name means "valley".

_My valley_ , Castiel whispered against the sweat slick skin of Dean’s throat.   _My home._

Dean’s only response was his panting breath as Castiel moved within him, every push and pull a deep and resonating pleasure.  He wrapped his arms around the Seraph’s back, trying to bring him closer, further.

 _My shelter,_ Castiel continued, lips pressed to Dean’s pulse, his lips, his brow.   _My safe place._

Dean could only shiver and groan, to strung out on the feeling of Castiel’s motion to object to the frank adoration in his words.

_My protector._

_My provider._

_My love._


End file.
